Amor eterno
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Una mentira separa a Bella y Edward. Tal vez cuando se den cuenta de que todo era un engaño sea demasiado tarde para pedir perdón...


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Amor eterno

**Autor:** N. Cullen7

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Una mentira separa a Bella y Edward. Tal vez cuando se den cuenta de que todo era un engaño sea demasiado tarde para pedir perdón...

**Rating:** K

**Número de palabras:** 8.895

* * *

**Bella POV: **

- Lo lamento mucho señorita Swan, solo le quedan tres meses de vida. Lamentablemente hemos pillado su enfermedad demasiado tarde...- el médico continuó hablando pero yo dejé de escucharle.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, tantas cosas por vivir... Simplemente ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward? En una semana nos íbamos a casar.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Mi visión se tornó borrosa debido a las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de mis ojos.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es que salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de ese consultorio.

Cogí el coche y vine lo más rápido posible hasta el prado. Nuestro prado. De Edward y mío.

Lo descubrimos cuando apenas éramos unos niños...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Está bien, cuento cien y voy.- dijo Emmett mientras se giraba y contaba frente a un árbol._

_Todos salimos corriendo por el bosque. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron por la izquierda y yo y Edward por la derecha. Empezamos a correr para buscar un sitio donde escondernos. _

_Fue entonces cuando lo encontramos, el prado más hermoso que pudiéramos imaginar. Estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores. Desde ese día ese sitio se convirtió en nuestro prado._

_Pasamos gran parte de nuestros momentos ahí._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Me tumbé en el suelo del prado y continué llorando pensando la mejor forma de decírselo. Sabía que esto le rompería el corazón.

Hubo un momento en que pensé en ocultárselo para no hacerle sufrir pero luego comprendí que tenía que saberlo. Si las cosas fueran al revés yo quisiera que me lo contara.

Entre nosotros no había secretos, siempre nos lo contábamos todo y no iba a cambiar esa costumbre ahora.

Siempre me imaginé un futuro en el que el destino no me odiaba y vivía feliz al lado de Edward. Ambos con nuestro cabello canoso y con nuestros nietos corriendo a nuestro alrededor.

Pero eso ya no sucedería. Mi tiempo se agotaba.

No sabía qué hora era, solo me di cuenta de que ya era de noche cuando el sonido de un móvil sonando me volvió a la realidad. Saqué el móvil del pantalón y vi que era Edward.

- ¿Sí?- dije intentando que mi tono de voz sonara normal. No quería preocuparle antes de tiempo.

- Isabella ¿podemos vernos ahora? Tenemos que hablar, es importante.- dijo Edward con tono frio desde el otro lado de la línea.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre completo pues solo lo utilizaba cuando se trataba de algo serio. Aún así no le di mucha importancia, pensé que seguramente fueran imaginaciones mías.

- Claro ¿dónde nos vemos?- pregunté.

Aún a pesar de que quería estar sola, creí que este sería un buen momento para hablar con él. Para explicarle que me estaba muriendo.

- En tu apartamento en media hora ¿está bien o estás muy ocupada?- lo último lo dijo con un deje de rabia y no entendí por qué.

- En media hora está bien. Allí nos vemos. Adiós Ed...- antes de poder terminar la frase Edward ya me había colgado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso ya se había enterado de que me estaba muriendo? Imposible, el médico que me había atendido no podía haber dicho nada.

Últimamente me había estado sintiendo mal y había decidido acudir al médico pero como no quería preocupar a Edward decidí ir al hospital de Port Angeles. Pues en el hospital de Forks trabajaban Edward y su padre y quisiera o no se acabaría enterando.

Así que decidí ir a otro hospital donde ningún Cullen trabajara.

Por eso era imposible que Edward lo supiera. Pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué me había tratado así? ¿Tan... frio? Él siempre era tan cálido, gentil... amable.

Fuera como fuera algo estaba mal y yo iba a averiguarlo.

Así que me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas. Aún así mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Me dirigí a mi coche y arranqué hasta mi apartamento.

Cuando llegué Edward aún no había llegado así que aproveché para lavarme la cara en un inútil intento de disimular mis ojos rojos e hinchados.

Edward no tardó en llegar, le invité a pasar a la sala de estar.

- Edward ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté pues desde que nos habíamos sentado solo me miraba duramente.

Edward soltó una carcajada amarga.

- ¿Que qué sucede? Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no te parece?

No comprendía sus palabras. Entonces ¿sí se había enterado de que me estaba muriendo? ¿Cómo? Pero eso no importaba, lo único importante era que lo sabía y no tenía que seguir fingiendo.

Sin poder evitarlo me volví a desmoronar y las lágrimas volvieron a mí.

Me sentía desecha, no tenía consuelo alguno. Lo único que me traía un poco de paz era saber que estos tres meses tendría a Edward a mi lado.

Sin él no sabía lo que sería de mí.

Intenté hablar, intenté preguntarle qué cómo se había enterado pero me resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar sobre mi muerte.

- Ed-dward y-yo...- empecé a hablar entrecortadamente por los sollozos pero no pude continuar, los sollozos me ganaron.

Edward seguía mirándome duramente e incluso me pareció distinguir dolor en su mirada.

- Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Estuviste hoy en el hospital?- preguntó con dolor.

Definitivamente Edward sí sabía que me estaba muriendo.

Me sentía incapaz de hablar así que sin pensar en mis actos me levanté e intenté abrazarle pero lo que hizo Edward me dejó de piedra.

Se apartó de mí mirándome con asco y rabia.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ya no me quería ahora que sabía que iba a morir?

- No lo puedo creer Isabella. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Cuando me lo dijeron no me lo creí pero tu silencio me lo confirma. Te odio Isabella Swan. Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos en ese momento.

Un jadeo de incredulidad salió de mi garganta.

¿Me odiaba por estar muriéndome? Esto era increíble... me trataba como si yo lo hubiera planeado.

- Edward, por favor, hablemos- le dije con voz rota.

Teníamos que hablar de esto con calma.

Yo era la primera persona que me mortificaba por estar muriéndome, por abandonarle. A él y a mi familia. O bueno mejor dicho su familia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico hacía varios años y desde entonces todos ellos se habían convertido en mi familia. Sus hermanos en los míos y sus padres en los míos.

Pero aunque yo no quisiera abandonarlos no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. No podía luchar contra el ciclo de la vida.

Esto era algo inevitable. Unos nacen y otros mueren. El ciclo de la vida.

- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Y una de esas cosas es cancelar la boda.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Edward no podía estar hablando en serio! ¿Entonces nunca me había querido? ¿Ahora que más le necesitaba me abandonaba? ¿Tan poca cosa significaba en su vida que cuando se enteraba que me estaba muriendo simplemente pasaba página sin mirar atrás?

¿Qué había pasado con el Edward que decía amarme con locura? ¿Qué había pasado con el Edward que me dijo miles de veces que yo era su vida, su mundo, su todo? ¿Todo eran mentiras?

Si fuera así, tal vez después de todo, la muerte era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Sin su amor yo no podía vivir. Él era el aire que respiraba, él sí era mi todo. Y si él ya no me amaba ya no quería vivir.

Ese fue el único momento en que me alegré de mi cercana muerte.

Después de eso Edward se marchó llevándose consigo la poca paz que me quedaba. Detrás de él solo quedó la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen.

Lloré por días y el llanto no disminuía ni un ápice.

Sabía que en estos momentos tendría que estar disfrutando de mis últimos meses en este mundo pero simplemente no podía. No tenía fuerzas. Estaba rota.

Pues no solo Edward me abandonó, también lo hizo su familia, mi ex-familia.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente de que Edward se marchara de mi apartamento llamé a Alice para hablar con ella. Necesitaba el apoyo de mi mejor amiga. Pero al igual que su hermano me abandonó.

Aún recordaba perfectamente sus palabras: "_No me vuelvas a llamar Isabella. No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más._"

Esa fue la última vez que oí su voz.

Jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, pero así fue. Al igual que él, me dejó atrás.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, me abandonaría me hubiera reído en su cara. Alice y yo ÉRAMOS las mejores amigas.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!- oí que gritaban mientras alguien abría la luz._

_Entonces vi a todos mis amigos y familiares reunidos en el salón Cullen. Ya sabía yo que Alice no dejaría pasar este día por alto. Ella me había dicho que no pensaba hacer nada ya que yo misma se lo había pedido. Pero ya me había parecido demasiado extraño que cediera tan rápido. _

_¡Nunca cedió! Y estaba segura que ni siquiera lo consideró._

_Alice era única. Era la mejor amiga que pudiera tener._

_Alice avanzó hacia mí para abrazarme y yo le devolví el abrazo._

_- Gracias Alice, eres la mejor. Te quiero mucho.- le dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte._

_No sabía que habría sido de mí si no la hubiera conocido. Ella siempre había sido mi apoyo en todo. _

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, Bells. Para eso están las amigas, las mejores amigas del mundo si me pides mi opinión._

_Las dos reímos pues sabíamos que tenía razón._

_Desde pequeñas éramos inseparables. La alegría de una era la alegría de la otra y la tristeza de una era la tristeza de la otra._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Cada día mi salud empeoraba. Y sabía que yo tenía parte de culpa. No me estaba cuidando.

El médico me dijo que me quedaban tres meses de vida siempre y cuando tomara las medicinas. Sin ellas mi esperanza de vida se reducía considerablemente. Pero no me importaba.

Al contrario, eso era lo que pretendía.

Estaba sola en el mundo y nadie me echaría de menos. Nadie lloraría por mí. Ya me habían demostrado los Cullen lo poco que les importaba. Cuando más los necesitaba me daban la espalda.

Todos.

Pues aparte de Edward y Alice también busqué consuelo en el resto de la familia. Pero solo recibí rechazo. La mayoría no me respondían las llamadas, otros simplemente me colgaban cuando les llamaba. Pero otros como Rosalie me confirmaban que yo era un estorbo en su familia.

Días después de haber llamado a Alice no lo soporté más y llamé al resto de los Cullen. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Desahogarme.

Pero fue al revés, Rosalie fue la que se desahogó.

Primero llamé a Esme y Carlisle pero simplemente no contestaron. Luego lo intenté con Jasper y Emmett, ellos me colgaron al primer tono. Pero Rosalie... ella sí me respondió.

Sus palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en mi ya roto corazón...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- ¿Qué quieres Swan?- me contestó ácidamente asustándome por su tono._

_Era cierto que Alice era mi mejor amiga pero Rosalie también. Me costó un poco más ganarme su amistad pero lo hice. Nos hicimos también intimas y ahora volvíamos al principio, donde ella me odiaba._

_- Rosalie necesito hablar con alguien, por favor. Yo no soporto esto, necesito...- iba a decirle que necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar pero ella no me dejó terminar._

_- ¿Sabes lo qué pasa, Swan? Que lo que yo no soporto es hablar contigo. Así que no me vuelvas a llamar. Tu sola voz me desagrada._

_- Rosalie, por favor, no me cuelgues. Te necesito.- dije entre sollozos._

_- Seguro.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Escúchame Swan, para ti no existo ¿te queda claro? Para mí Bella Swan ha muerto._

_Después de esa frase tan cruel me colgó el teléfono. _

_Oía el pip-pip de la línea comunicando pero no me sentía con fuerzas ni para colgar yo también. Estaba paralizada._

_Solo podía llorar, llorar como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo sin descanso. _

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Nunca más volví a llamar a ninguno de los Cullen. El tiempo pasó y mi salud día a día empeoraba gravemente.

Me alegraba.

Pronto todo este sufrimiento terminaría.

Lo único que hice durante este tiempo fue resguardarme en los buenos recuerdos que tenía. Aún a pesar de que estos fueran con las personas que más daño me habían causado...

A cada segundo mis fuerzas se debilitaban. Así que decidí que antes de que ya no pudiera ni siquiera moverme haría una última cosa.

Una carta de despedida.

Aunque los Cullen no me quisieran yo a ellos sí y por eso quería despedirme.

Sabía que seguramente la romperían o simplemente se reirían, pero me daba igual.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban escribí la carta.

Una vez la terminé fui a un lugar muy especial para mí. Nuestro prado. Pues a pesar de que Edward ya no me amaba este siempre sería algo nuestro. Aunque él no lo quisiera.

No podía hacer nada contra mis recuerdos.

Aparqué el coche y me encaminé hasta el prado. De tantas veces que había ido ya me sabía el camino de memoria.

A cada paso que daba me sentía peor, la falta de alimento y sueño tampoco es que ayudaran mucho.

Una vez llegué contemplé por última vez el prado.

Donde Edward y yo habíamos compartido tantas cosas.

Nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer te quiero, nuestra primera vez, cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio... sin duda esos serían recuerdos que jamás olvidaría y que por lo tanto hacían de este prado el lugar más mágico y maravilloso del mundo.

Me acerqué a nuestro árbol. Sí, Edward y yo teníamos un árbol. En el cual nos solíamos recostar e inscribimos nuestros nombres con la palabra amor eterno al lado.

Me agaché y toqué el árbol.

Lágrimas silenciosas salieron de mis ojos al recordar ese momento.

**- FLASH BACK-**

_Edward y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en nuestro árbol, de repente Edward empezó a escribir algo en este con las llaves._

_- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté extrañada._

_- Ya lo verás.- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida._

_Cuando terminó vi que había grabado nuestros nombres y al lado de estos una frase: "Edward X Bella (Amor Eterno)"_

_Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. _

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Edward era el ser más perfecto de la tierra. Nunca me explicaría que cosa tan buena había hecho en mis anteriores vidas para merecerlo._

_Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé con el profundo amor que sentía por él._

_Cuando el aire nos faltó Edward habló._

_- Esa es la pura verdad. Nuestro amor será eterno. Bella, te amo como a nada en el mundo. _

_- Yo también te amo Edward y no te imaginas cuanto._

_Edward esbozó nuevamente su sonrisa torcida y esta vez fue él quien me besó._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Suspiré y saqué la carta que había traído conmigo.

Besé la carta y la puse al lado de la inscripción que años atrás Edward escribió. Le puse una chincheta para que no se cayera y me recosté en el árbol.

Me sentía extremadamente cansada.

Cerré los ojos para descansar un rato, pero lo que en ese momento no sabía era que no los volvería a abrir nunca más.

Mi último pensamiento fue: "_Edward, te amo. Nunca te olvidaré._"

**Edward POV:**

Me encontraba en mi oficina terminando de rellenar el informe de un paciente antes de irme a casa.

Me sentía dichoso. ¿Y cómo no serlo cuando tenía a un ángel como Bella a mi lado? Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en esta vida.

Con ese último pensamiento terminé el informe y cuando me disponía a marcharme alguien llamó a la puerta de mi oficina.

- Adelante.- dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

La puerta se abrió y vi como entraba mi secretaria, Tanya Denali.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunté mientras terminaba de guardar todo en mi maletín.

Aún a pesar de que tenía veinticuatro años ya me había licenciado en medicina y ahora trabajaba en el hospital de Forks en un alto cargo. Conllevaba una gran responsabilidad. Tenía mi propio despacho e incluso secretaria.

La vida no me podía ir mejor. Tenía todo.

Familia, amigos, dinero, trabajo... pero sobre todas las cosas tenía a Bella. Ella es lo más importante para mí.

Pero todo mi mundo se desmoronó cuando Tanya Denali abrió la boca.

- Edward, sabes que te aprecio mucho y por eso necesito decirte esto. Aunque me duela, sé que es lo mejor.- dijo con tono afligido.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Tanya Denali era mi secretaria desde hacía medio año y desde el primer momento me había declarado su amor por mí. Educadamente la rechacé. Ella se lo tomó mal e incluso juró vengarse.

Pero cuando me ascendieron y me la asignaron como secretaria su trato conmigo era normal. No parecía resentida. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, así que yo hice lo mismo.

Nunca había tenido quejas de ella, hacía su trabajo bien. Así que a eso se limitó nuestra relación. Jefe-empleada.

- ¿De qué hablas, Tanya?- le pregunté confundido.

- Verás, como sabes, esta mañana llegué tarde al trabajo porque tenía cita en el hospital. Pues bien, cuando iba saliendo vi a tu prometida entrar a la consulta de un médico. Me hubiera ido sin más pero al ver el nombre que había en la puerta vi que algo pasaba. Pues ese médico se dedica a los abortos. Así que me entró la curiosidad y sin poder evitarlo escuché.

Un momento ¿cómo que abortos? ¿Bella en el hospital? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

- Por lo que oí Bella está esperando un hijo de su jefe Jacob Black y quiere abortar. De hecho, esta mañana abortó. Si te digo todo esto es porque te aprecio y no quiero que te engañen más.

En ese momento no podía hablar.

¿Bella me engañaba? Eso no podía ser posible.

¡Claro que era imposible! Seguro Tanya se lo había inventado. Bella ni siquiera había ido al hospital, me lo hubiera dicho.

- Estas mintiendo, Bella no ha ido a ningún hospital.- le dije tajante y bastante molesto por sus estúpidas invenciones.

- No miento, pero como sabía que no me creerías me tomé la libertad de hacerle un par de fotos para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

Tanya sacó de su bolso una carpeta y en esta había varias fotos.

En una veía a Bella salir del hospital de Port Angeles llorando, en otra veía el nombre del doctor que se encargaba de los abortos según decía Tanya.

¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

¿Bella me había engañado con su jefe?

Jacob Black era el jefe de Bella, yo no era ciego y había notado el interés que este tenía en Bella. Pero Bella me aseguró que al único que quería era a mí y que a Jacob solo lo veía como un amigo.

Y eso pensé yo, oír esas palabras de sus labios me tranquilizó y ahora Tanya me venía con esto.

¿Sería verdad?

Mi corazón se oprimió al pensar que eso era una posibilidad.

- Edward, imagino cómo te debes de sentir pero si quieres yo podría...- empezó Tanya y fue en ese momento que me acordé de que aún seguía allí.

- Lárgate.- le espeté fríamente pues estaba convencido de que estaba mintiendo, aún a pesar de haber visto por mis propios ojos esas fotos.

Pero seguro tenían una explicación... ¡tenían que tenerla!

Mi secretaria se marchó sin decir palabra alguna y cuando estuve solo volví a mirar las fotos, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Gracias a las fotos de Tanya podía ver el nombre del médico que según decía Tanya le había practicado el aborto y si eso era cierto el médico en cuestión tendría que tener programado en su agenda de hoy un aborto.

Fui a la sala de médicos y miré la lista donde venían los teléfonos de los demás hospitales. Busqué el de Port Angeles y llamé.

- Buenos tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- me dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

- Buenos tardes ¿podría hablar con el doctor Max?

- Sí, un momento por favor.

Después de unos segundos una voz varonil respondió.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola buenos tardes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y trabajo en el hospital de Forks. Me gustaría que me informara si el día de hoy una de mis pacientes pasó por su consulta.- tenía que mentir si quería que el doctor Max me lo contara.

- Lo siento mucho doctor Cullen pero como usted sabe no puedo revelarle nada, tengo que respetar la confidencialidad del paciente.

- Lo sé, pero tan solo quiero saber si se le practicó un aborto.

- Pero doctor Cullen ya le he dicho que no puedo decirle eso.

¡Maldición!

- Está bien, tan solo dígame si una joven de unos veinticuatro años se ha practicado un aborto el día de hoy.

Parecía que el doctor estaba considerando mi propuesta pues durante unos segundos se quedó callado.

- Está bien, pero tan solo le diré si una chica con las características que usted dice se practicó un aborto.

- Gracias.- le contesté sinceramente.

- A ver...- dijo a través de la línea como si estuviera revisando su agenda.

Mi vida dependía de esa respuesta. Cruzaba los dedos para que me dijera que el día de hoy no había practicado ningún aborto a ninguna chica de veinticuatro años, pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de mi lado...

- Sí, una chica con las características que usted dice se practicó a primera hora de la mañana un aborto. Es lo único que le puedo decir doctor Cullen.

Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó de mi ojo e hizo un recorrido hasta mi mentón.

- G-gracias.- logré articular antes de colgar el teléfono.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla...

Me fui lo más rápido posible al Volvo y me dirigí a casa, necesitaba pensar.

Al llegar toda mi familia estaba reunida en el salón viendo una película.

Yo lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación para pensar con claridad pero, obviamente, mi familia se había percatado de mi estado.

Pues solo un ciego no lo haría.

Mi rostro estaba todo mojado y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Había sido un milagro que no me hubiera estrellado pues había conducido con la visión nublada por las lágrimas.

- Edward, hijo, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó mi madre acercándose a mí.

Suspiré. No podría ocultárselo eternamente.

Les conté todo lo que había sucedido desde que Tanya había entrado a mi oficina. Les mostré las fotos y les conté sobre la llamada que le hice al doctor Max.

- No, esto no es posible. Bella jamás te haría algo así. La conozco.- dijo Alice firmemente.

- Hijo, Alice tiene razón. Bella te ama, jamás te haría esto. Habla con ella antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.- me dijo Carlisle y por el rostro de todos vi que pensaban igual.

- Sí, tal vez tengáis razón.

Subí a mi cuarto y la llamé.

- ¿Sí?- contestó Bella desde el otro lado del teléfono, me pareció percibir tristeza en su tono de voz.

- Isabella ¿podemos vernos ahora? Tenemos que hablar, es importante.- le dije en tono frio pues no quería hacerme ilusiones.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que Bella me dijera que todo eso era mentira, que ella no había estado en el hospital y que tuviera una explicación para esas fotos.

Pero otra parte de mí me decía que solo tenía que sumar dos más dos.

- Claro ¿dónde nos vemos?- preguntó y por el tono de su voz parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de reunirse conmigo.

¿Es que acaso estaría con su amante? ¿Con Jacob Black? La sangre me hirvió de tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

- En tu apartamento en media hora ¿está bien o estás muy ocupada?- le dije intentando ocultar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos al imaginar a Jacob junto a ella.

- En media hora está bien. Allí nos vemos. Adiós Ed...- le colgué antes de que terminara de hablar.

Estaba temblando de la furia y a la vez lloraba.

Si Bella me lo confirmaba mi existencia ya no tendría sentido.

Me duché y me puse ropa más informal.

Salí de mi casa para ir en busca de la verdad. Mi familia me dio sonrisas de apoyo, todos confiaban en que lo que Tanya me había dicho fuera mentira.

No tardé mucho en llegar, una vez Bella me dejó entrar nos sentamos.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Me quedé analizando su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando.

La única explicación posible era que hubiera llorado porque se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho. Al igual que en la foto en la que salía del hospital llorando.

¿Se habría arrepentido de abortar?

Al pensar en su posible traición pude notar como mi rostro se endurecía.

- Edward ¿qué sucede?- me preguntó y pude distinguir nuevamente tristeza en su voz.

Reí amargamente ante su pregunta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme que qué sucedía? ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada que decirme? Algo le pasaba eso estaba claro.

- ¿Que qué sucede? Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no te parece?- repliqué mordaz.

La compresión cruzó por su rostro y empezó a llorar, eso me mató en vida.

¿Entonces era verdad?

- Ed-dward y-yo...- intentó hablar pero de sus labios solo salían sollozos.

Yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no unirme a estos.

- Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Estuviste hoy en el hospital?- pregunté con dolor, todo me confirmaba las palabras de Tanya.

La llamada al doctor Max, las fotos, sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué si no qué otro motivo tendría para llorar? ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para ir al hospital de Port Angeles? Si se hubiera encontrado mal hubiera ido al de Forks que le pillaba a pocos minutos de su casa.

Todo esto confirmaba su traición.

Bella se levantó para abrazarme pero como acto reflejo me aparté de ella.

De tan solo pensar que me había engañado con su jefe y que había abortado a una criatura inocente me destrozaba el alma.

Esta no era la Bella Swan de la que yo me enamoré.

Vi como el rostro de Bella se contraía de dolor por mi rechazo, sentí un impulso enorme por abrazarla pero me contuve.

No podía olvidar lo que me había hecho.

- No lo puedo creer Isabella. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Cuando me lo dijeron no me lo creí pero tu silencio me lo confirma. Te odio Isabella Swan. Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.

Le dije que la odiaba por el dolor y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Pero yo sabía que no podría odiarla. Ni ahora ni nunca. La amaba demasiado, pero eso sería algo que ella no sabría.

Me había matado en vida.

Bella soltó un jadeo de incredulidad ante mis palabras.

Lo que hizo que mi enfado aumentara ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Qué cuando me enterara de la verdad la perdonaría así como así y nos casaríamos y seriamos felices?

Definitivamente no. Una traición como la suya no se podía perdonar... por mucho que la amara.

- Edward, por favor, hablemos- me dijo con voz rota mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar pero no quería que me viera débil. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

No quería que viera el estado en el que me había dejado.

- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Y una de esas cosas es cancelar la boda.

Vi el shock en el rostro de Bella, cosa que aproveché para irme rápido de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento mi destrozado corazón se rompió por completo.

Nunca más volvería a ver a Bella Swan.

Todo lo que fui alguna vez se perdió gracias a su traición.

Al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y no salí de ahí por mucho que mi familia insistiera en que abriera la puerta.

Al final para que me dejaran en paz les grité a través de la puerta que lo que me había dicho Tanya era verdad, que Bella me lo había confirmado.

Después de eso no me molestaron más, me dejaron solo en mi propio dolor.

Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar, llamé y pedí unos días libres por motivos personales.

Por suerte me los concedieron.

Los siguientes días me los pase encerrado en mi dormitorio, sabía que estaba preocupando a mi familia pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Me dolía demasiado todo esto. Bella era mi todo y del día a la noche la perdí.

Me pregunto si no la habría perdido hace tiempo y no me había dado cuenta. Yo creía que nuestra relación iba bien pero por lo visto estaba equivocado.

Bella intentó ponerse en contacto con mi familia pero estos al saber lo que me había hecho decidieron cortar lazos con ella. Les dije que por mí no lo hicieran, pues al fin y al cabo a ellos no les había hecho nada.

Pero ellos insistieron en hacerlo. Decían que no podían tener una amistad con una persona que me había hecho tanto daño.

Alice era la más afectada con todo esto después de yo. Bella era su mejor amiga y enterarse de todo esto la destrozó.

La vez que Bella llamó a Alice pude ver como Alice lloraba mientras le decía: "_No me vuelvas a llamar Isabella. No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más._"

Aunque esa llamada no fue la peor de todas, la peor de todas fue cuando llamó a Rosalie.

Esta no pudo contener su enfado y explotó diciéndole cosas horribles.

Aunque Rosalie no nos haya dicho nada sé que se siente culpable por como la trató, pues al fin y al cabo Bella fue su amiga por mucho tiempo.

Pero también sé que es muy orgullosa para reconocerlo e intenta hacerse la fuerte.

Pero no soy el único que oye como llora todas las noches.

En definitiva todos estábamos destrozados.

El tiempo pasó y el dolor no disminuyó para nada, al contrario, aumentó. Me sentía vacio sin Bella, la extrañaba.

Más de una vez me sentí tentado a llamarla para intentar arreglar las cosas, para darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero entonces me acordaba de todo lo que me había hecho y el dolor era más fuerte que el vacio que sentía por lo que terminaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y yo había vuelto al hospital, pero ese día me sentía extremadamente mal.

Tenía como un mal presentimiento. No sabía cómo explicarlo... era como si algo realmente malo estuviera por suceder.

Al salir de mi oficina para irme camino a casa vi a Tanya Denali que me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, suponía que disfrutaba de mi estado catatónico. Simplemente la ignoré y salí del edificio.

Cuando estaba por subir al Volvo una corriente de aire me hizo estremecer aumentando mi mal presentimiento.

Y entonces sentí la necesidad de ir al prado.

Desde que me había enterado de la traición de Bella no había vuelto a poner un pie ahí, sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera los recuerdos me torturarían sin piedad.

Pero algo en ese momento me obligaba a ir, era algo que no podría explicar con palabras. Como si una fuerza invisible me arrastrara a ir.

Así que sin pensarlo más entré al coche y arranqué camino al prado.

Una vez llegué aparqué y empecé a andar hasta a este.

Después de un tiempo al fin lo visualicé. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba pero a lo lejos pude ver un bulto recostado en nuestro... quiero decir en el árbol.

Me acerqué y según lo hacía pude distinguir que no era un bulto, era una persona.

En ese momento la imagen de Bella paso por mi mente ¿era ella?

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar debatiéndome si sería mejor irme o acercarme para confirmarlo.

Al final ganó la parte curiosa y la que extrañaba ver su rostro así que me acerqué.

Me encontraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de ella y al fijarme en su rostro un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de mi garganta.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, tenía unos ojeras enormes, y a leguas se notaba que había adelgazado considerablemente haciéndola quedar casi en los huesos... parecía enferma.

Inmediatamente me preocupé, pero entonces una carta llamó mi atención. Estaba enganchada en el árbol y ponía mi nombre.

Extrañado la abrí y empecé a leer:

_Edward:_

_No sé cómo empezar esta carta, supongo que nunca había pensado en cómo hacer una carta de despedida._

_Aunque tampoco creo que te importe mucho, aún así sentía la necesidad de despedirme. No sé porque me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba... aún así te sigo amando como el primer día._

_Cuando me detectaron la enfermedad y me dijeron que solo me quedaban tres meses de vida no podía creérmelo. Pensé la mejor forma de decírtelo pero al parecer tú ya lo sabías, aún no entiendo porque reaccionaste así._

_Tampoco entiendo cómo te enteraste pero supongo que eso ahora ya no importa, lo que importa es que no quisiste saber nada más de mí al enterarte que me estaba muriendo._

_Eso me dolió, no voy a negarlo._

_Tú decías que me amabas y cuando más te necesité me abandonaste. Me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada más de mí. _

_Eso me destrozó._

_Tú eras, eres y serás todo para mí. _

_Mi tiempo en este mundo se agota y no quería irme sin que supieras que siempre te amaré, aún cuando tú ya no lo hagas._

_También quiero despedirme de tu familia, pues durante un tiempo también fue la mía y les quiero mucho._

_Creo que jamás podre aceptar el hecho de que ese sentimiento no fue mutuo, pero al menos me conformare con haber sido feliz el tiempo que duró. Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte pedir más. _

_Solo me queda agradecer por vuestro cariño el tiempo que duró. _

_A veces me pregunto qué hice mal para que dejaras de amarme. Te juro que intenté ser la mejor novia y en un futuro pretendía ser la mejor esposa para ti. _

_Pero supongo que no fui suficiente para ti, no te culpo. Yo sabía desde el principio que eras demasiado para mi, aún así me ilusioné._

_Solo espero que seas feliz. Tú y tu familia._

_Gracias por los buenos momentos._

_Te amare siempre._

_Con amor, Bella._

A estas alturas la carta ya estaba mojada por mis lágrimas.

¿Cómo que Bella tenía una enfermedad terminal? ¿Era esto acaso algún tipo de broma? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba Bella que yo lo sabía? ¿Y cómo podía pensar que no la amaba?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Me sentía tan confundido.

Pero en ese momento una nueva preocupación me invadió.

Yo mismo había podido ver el estado en el que se encontraba Bella, lucía completamente enferma y desde que había llegado no se había percatado de mi presencia.

No había abierto los ojos.

En un principio había pensado que estaba dormida pero ¿y si...?

¡NO! ¡ELLA TENÍA QUE ESTAR DORMIDA! ¡NO PODÍA ESTAR MUERTA! Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Inmediatamente me recosté a su lado y tomé su pulso, entonces la realidad me golpeó.

No tenía pulso.

No respiraba.

Su corazón no latía.

Estaba muerta.

Aún a pesar de todas las evidencias no quería darme por vencido, cargué a Bella entre mis brazos y la llevé al Volvo.

Carlisle tenía que revisarla.

Tal vez yo estaba equivocado, tenía que estarlo. Bella estaba viva, claro que estaba viva, era imposible que estuviera muerta.

¡No!

Era algo inconcebible.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital donde sabía que Carlisle estaría trabajando.

Al llegar la volví a cargar hasta dentro del hospital.

Inmediatamente llamé a mi padre para que viniera a revisarla.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al ver a Bella.

- Yo fui al prado y la vi, ella estaba recostada en un árbol. Tienes que revisarla, luce enferma y parece...- no pude terminar de decir esa frase.

Es que ella no podía estar muerta.

Carlisle tomó su pulso y me miró tristemente.

- Lo siento hijo, Bella está...

- ¡NO!- no le dejé terminar.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma.

Me volví a acercar a Bella y la abracé entre mis brazos mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y antes de que lo hiciera pude ver como una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo.

Las horas pasaron y yo no me despegué ni un segundo de Bella. Tampoco podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi mente se negaba a aceptar que Bella estaba muerta.

El corazón dolía demasiado. Tanto que deseé poder arrancármelo del pecho para dejar de sufrir.

Oí como la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba toda mi familia. Seguramente Carlisle les había avisado.

- Oh, Edward, cuanto lo siento.- sollozó Esme mientras me abrazaba.

Alice corrió a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Bella mientras lloraba.

Los demás también estaban llorando, nadie daba crédito a lo que veíamos. Deseaba tanto imaginar que Bella estaba dormida, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Pues sabía que mi Bella no volvería a abrir los ojos. Estaba sumida en un sueño eterno.

Pasó un rato en el cual mi familia y yo intentábamos asimilar la situación, entonces entró Carlisle con una expresión de dolor profundo.

- Tengo que contaros una cosa.- empezó.

Todos le miramos con nuestros ojos cristalinos.

- Veréis, como no sabía la causa de la muerte de Bella he pedido su historial clínico y en este figura que hace un mes fue al hospital de Port Angeles a hacerse una revisión pues se había estado encontrando mal y los resultados no fueron nada favorables.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Edward, a Bella le detectaron una enfermedad terminal.

En ese momento encajó todo.

La carta de Bella, el hospital de Port Angeles, sus lágrimas...

Oh, Dios... ¿qué había hecho?

Al parecer mi familia leyó en mi expresión lo horrorizado que me encontraba en este momento por lo que me preguntaron qué me pasaba.

Les mostré la carta y todos se echaron a llorar.

- Pero ¿entonces? ¿No dijiste que Bella te había confirmado que te había engañado con su jefe y que había abortado?

Recordé nuestra conversación y con dolor comprendí que en ningún momento Bella me confirmó eso.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que cada uno estaba hablando de una cosa diferente.

Ella de su enfermedad y yo de su supuesta traición.

- Fue un malentendido.- solté en un sollozo.

- ¿Un malentendido?- preguntó Jasper.

- Ella en ningún momento me confirmó que lo que me dijo Tanya fuera cierto. Ella ese día estaba llorando, entonces yo le pregunté si era verdad, pero en ningún momento le dije de qué estaba hablando, supuse que ella lo sabía. También le pregunté por el hospital. Ella lloró más, ahora entiendo que ella estaba hablando de que le acababan de dar la noticia de su enfermedad y yo como un estúpido pensé que me estaba confirmando las palabras de Tanya.

Todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que dejé morir sola a mi mejor amiga porque hubo un malentendido entre vosotros?- sollozó Alice con voz rota.

Asentí sintiéndome una mierda.

Después de eso vi como Emmett se lanzaba en contra mío y me golpeaba.

- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUDISTE CONFUNDIRTE EN ALGO COMO ESTO EDWARD?! ¡LA DEJAMOS MORIR SOLA! ¡LA ABANDONAMOS CUANDO MÁS NOS NECESITÓ!

Jasper y Carlisle apartaron a Emmett de mí.

Me levanté mientras secaba la sangre de mi labio.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso de que el doctor Max te dijo que Bella sí se había practicado un aborto?- preguntó esta vez Rosalie.

- Oh, Dios...- susurré mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos.- Yo solo le dije que mirara en su agenda si le había practicado un aborto a una chica de unos veinticuatro años. Seguramente era otra chica con su misma edad la que abortó.

- Salgamos de dudas.- dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Carlisle le dijo el número del hospital ya que al parecer se lo sabía de memoria.

Rosalie puso el teléfono en altavoz cuando el doctor Max contestó.

- Doctor Max, soy el doctor Cullen ¿recuerda que hace un tiempo le llamé para preguntarle sobre una paciente que abortó?

- Oh, doctor Cullen, que agradable sorpresa volver a tener noticias de usted. Por supuesto que me acuerdo ¿qué hay con eso?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

- Verá, necesito que me diga el nombre de esa paciente.

- Doctor Cullen ya le dije que no puedo hacer eso, sería violar la confidencialidad del paciente.

- ¡Me importa una mierda la confidencialidad del paciente! NECESITO saber ese nombre, mi...- iba a decir prometida, pero ahora ya no lo era- una amiga mía se acaba de morir y necesito saber si ella se practicó un aborto o no.

Definitivamente había perdido los estribos, pero necesitaba saber la verdad a toda costa.

- Doctor Cullen yo no puedo...

- Si me lo dice le pagaré seis mil euros en negro ¿qué dice? ¿Puede darme ahora el nombre o no?

- Emm... está bien, pero prométame que no le dirá a nadie que se lo dije.

- Descuide.

- Está bien, voy a mirarlo. Un momento.- dijo y nos tocó esperar unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.- Aquí está, el nombre de la joven es Tanya Denali, de unos veinticuatro años.

¿Tanya Denali?

Pero si ella fue la que me dijo todo eso sobre Bella.

Entonces recordé su promesa.

**- FLASH BACK-**

_Me encontraba en la sala de médicos descansando un poco después de haber tenido una operación a corazón abierto cuando oí como abrían la puerta._

_Vi como entraba una de las tantas secretarias. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Me miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne._

_Decidí que sería mejor salir de ahí._

_Me levanté y cuando me disponía a marcharme habló._

_- Hola, soy Tanya Denali.- dijo ofreciéndome su mano._

_No quería ser descortés así que la tomé y me presenté._

_- Edward Cullen._

_- Un gusto Edward._

_Asentí y trate de irme pero Tanya siguió hablando y sería descortés por mi parte dejarla hablando sola así que no tuve más remedio que quedarme._

_- Verás Edward, voy a ser directa. Me gustas y sé que yo también te gusto, así que ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato?- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi pecho y empezaba a bajar._

_Rápidamente quité su mano de mi pecho._

_- Lo siento señorita Denali pero no me interesa. Ahora si me disculpa.- esta vez ya no me importaba dejarla hablando sola, así que la rodeé para salir pero ella se me abalanzó encima y me abrazó._

_- Oh, vamos, Edward. Sé que me deseas. Si es por la estúpida de tu novia, no te preocupes, ella no se enterará.- dicho eso levantó su rostro con claras intenciones de besarme._

_La aparté bruscamente de mí pues estaba pegada como una lapa._

_- Le agradecería que no ofendiera a mi novia. Y ya le he dicho que no me interesa lo que usted me propone. Yo estoy enamorada de mi novia y no pienso engañarla.- le dije intentando controlar mi molestia._

_- Pues déjala. Yo sí soy una mujer no como la niñata esa. Yo te puedo complacer en la cama mucho más que esa mojigata._

_Apreté los puños debido a la furia que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Bella?_

_- Le pido por favor que no vuelva a ofender a mi novia. No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con usted señorita Denali. Ahora si me disculpa._

_- Me las pagaras imbécil. Yo soy Tanya Denali, a mí nadie me rechaza._

_- Bueno pues aquí tiene la excepción._

_Empecé a andar hacía la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí oí como me gritaba:_

_- Te vas a enterar imbécil. Me voy a vengar de esta humillación._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

- Se ha vengado.- susurré sintiéndome una mierda por cómo había tratado a Bella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se ha vengado?- preguntó Alice.

- Tanya, mi secretaria, ella hace un tiempo se me insinuó y yo la rechacé, entonces ella juró vengarse. Ahora todo tiene sentido, Tanya se lo inventó todo para vengarse de mi rechazo. Y yo como un estúpido la creí. Soy un monstruo.

En ese momento comprendí el gran error que había cometido con Bella. ¿Cómo pude abandonarla cuando más me necesitaba? Ahora las palabras de su carta cobraban sentido.

Cada una de ellas era como un puñal. Ella murió creyendo que no la amaba. Murió sintiéndose sola.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Corrí nuevamente hasta Bella y la abracé mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que me perdonara.

Pero sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, yo era un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo.

Mi familia no se sentía mejor que yo. Todos comprendimos nuestro maldito error, comprendimos todo lo que hicimos sufrir a Bella.

Rosalie se desmoronó al recordar su conversación con ella, la había tratado tan mal, pero lo peor fue cuando le dijo: "_Para mí Bella Swan ha muerto_".

Desde ese día no volví a ser el mismo, ni yo ni mi familia.

Al día siguiente hablamos con el médico que le diagnosticó a Bella su enfermedad. Nos dijo que cuando lo descubrió le quedaban tres meses de vida pero que Bella no había tomado las medicinas, en pocas palabras nos dio a entender que Bella se había dejado morir antes de tiempo y todo por nuestra culpa.

De eso no había duda.

Enterramos a Bella pocos días después.

Al entierro solo asistimos mi familia, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Bella y su jefe.

Después de que el funeral terminó todos se marcharon, excepto yo.

Me sentía tan culpable por lo que le había hecho.

Me acerqué a su tumba y le imploré una vez más su perdón. Yo era un mierda y esa era la pura verdad.

- Bella yo... no tengo palabras para explicarte lo mucho que lo siento. Cada vez que recuerdo todo el daño que te hice yo...- un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.- Te juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, todo sería tan diferente. Te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo durante esos tres meses. Pensar que perdí el tiempo que pude haber pasado a tu lado, amándote, cuidándote... lo siento Bella. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, yo...- esta vez ya no pude continuar hablando, todo esto me superaba.

Empezó a llover fuertemente hasta tal punto que no se distinguían mis lágrimas de la lluvia.

Se había hecho ya de noche pero yo no pensaba marcharme. No podía volverla a abandonar.

Mi familia me estuvo llamando pero yo estaba en un estado catatónico, casi no me enteraba de nada. De lo único que era consciente es que yo era una mierda y que por mi culpa Bella murió sola y pensando que no la amaba. Ni yo ni mi familia.

No sé en qué momento volví a la realidad pero entonces mis pensamientos se volvieron homicidas contra la persona que había destruido mi vida y la de todo aquel que me importaba: Tanya Denali.

Me juré en ese mismo momento que me vengaría de esa malnacida.

Me levanté de la tumba de Bella y empecé a andar bajo la lluvia.

Cogí mi coche y me dirigí a comprar lo que necesitaba para mi venganza. Una pistola.

Una vez la compré me la guardé. Me dirigí hasta el domicilio de esa desgraciada. Al ser su jefe sabía donde vivían mis empleados.

Cuando llegué las luces estaban apagadas.

Sin pensar en nada más saqué la pistola y le puse el silenciador antes de disparar hacia el pomo de la puerta. El pomo se debilito hasta tal punto que con una patada la puerta se abrió.

Subí las escaleras y entré en la única habitación que tenía la luz encendida. Seguramente la había despertado.

Esa puerta no tenía pestillo así que esta vez no hizo falta que diera ninguna patada ni que disparara.

Al entrar pude ver a esa malnacida que me miraba aterrorizada desde una esquina de la habitación.

- Tú.- susurré con odio mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces Edward?- preguntó asustada.

- ¿Que qué hago?- dije mientras lloraba de dolor.- Por tu culpa la mujer que amaba se murió creyendo que no la amaba. Por tu culpa murió antes de tiempo. Tú destruiste mi vida y la de todo aquel que me importaba.

- ¿De qué hablas Edward? Yo no hice nada.- dijo con fingida indignación.

- ¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Vas a negarme que te inventaste todo eso? ¡Aquí la única que abortó fuiste tú! Cumpliste tu estúpida venganza. Destrozaste mi vida y la de mi familia por tu maldito ego. Y aún así ¿te atreves a negarlo?

- Está bien, lo admito. Pero te lo tenías merecido. Esa niñata no es mujer comparada conmigo.- esta vez levantó el mentón con orgullo.

Saqué mi pistola y la apunté mientras veía como abría los ojos atemorizada.

- Por tu culpa Bella murió de la forma más cruel- y así era, murió sola, creyendo que a nadie le importaba- y tú también vas a morir.

- No, Edward, por favor... yo no quería esto, yo...- sollozó.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ¿qué ella no quería esto? ¡A otro con ese cuento!

Ahora iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, después yo también pagaría por lo que había hecho.

- Despídete Tanya.- le dije con voz fría.

Quité el seguro del arma y cuando me disponía a disparar un cuerpo se interpuso entre Tanya y yo.

Bella.

¿Pero cómo?

- ¿Bella?- susurré.

Ella me sonrió.

Ahora que me fijaba bien había algo distinto en ella, estaba rodeada de un aura azul y vestía de blanco.

- Edward, no lo hagas. No te manches las manos de sangre por ella, no vale la pena.- susurró con su dulce voz.

- Pero Bella, ella tiene que pagar.

Mientras tanto que yo hablaba con Bella, Tanya, parecía confundida como si no estuviera viendo a Bella ¿sería eso posible? ¿Estaba viendo yo solo al fantasma de Bella?

- La vida se encargara de cobrarle cuentas, no lo hagas tú. Por favor.- dijo mientras se acercaba y levantaba su mano hasta mi mejilla. Sentí una sensación extraña, pero agradable, en esta.

- Bella yo, lo siento tanto. Todo fue un malentendido, yo nunca quise...- Bella no me dejó continuar, puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

- Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé. Ya deja de sufrir. Yo te he perdonado hace mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa y con horror vi como Bella iba desapareciendo.

- ¡No, Bella! ¡No te vayas!- grité asustado de volverla a perder.

- Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.- se inclinó hasta mí y me besó en la frente.

Yo cerré los ojos sintiendo una corriente eléctrica cuando sus labios se posaron en mi frente.

Al abrir los ojos Bella ya no estaba. Solo estaba Tanya que me miraba como si estuviera loco. Y tal vez sí lo estaba.

Todo esto me enloquecía. Necesitaba a Bella de vuelta.

Tal vez no supiera la forma de hacer que Bella regresara pero sí sabía cómo hacer para ir tras ella.

Quizás al no haberme manchado las manos de sangre con esa tipa conseguiría ir al mismo lugar que ella, o al menos eso quería creer. Necesitaba creer que la volvería a tener entre mis brazos.

Esperanzado en que así fuera salí de la casa de Tanya y me dirigí hasta el prado.

Moriría en el mismo lugar que ella. Solo esperaba volver a verla después de todo. Al menos me tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que me había perdonado cuando sabía que no me lo merecía.

Ella siempre era tan buena.

Llegué al prado y me senté en nuestro árbol.

Vi nuestros nombres y la inscripción y pasé la mano por encima.

Amor eterno.

Lo nuestro era amor eterno que duraría incluso después de la muerte.

Cerré los ojos y volví a sacar la pistola. Lo último que oí fue el sonido ensordecedor del arma y mi último pensamiento fue Bella.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno es lo único que se me ha ocurrido para participar en el concurso! ^^**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo triste así que no sé que tal me haya quedado, pero bueno... lo importante es participar! n_n**

**Gracias por leer, espero reviews con vuestra opinión! :)**


End file.
